Diabolos Dragon God
by Showstopper issei
Summary: During the fight between Great Red and Ophis, an orb was formed from the energy released from their fight giving the birth to a new Dragon God a being no one has ever seen or deemed possible. Issei x OC/vastly OP/Single pairing/crossovers from different games and animes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origins

**This is a new fanfiction I would be starting and I am making this as a replacement for 'The Mysterious Son of the Crimson Satan' there are some things in that fanfiction which I wanted to change moreover in this fanfiction Issei would be much older than what he was in that fanfiction.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author's speech)

(In the Dimensional Gap)

The dimensional Gap a vast endless void of entropy spelling death to anyone who enters without any protection but even the mightiest of the shields cant stand the void for too long except a certain Delinquent Dragon. The only permanent resident of this void The Apocalypse Dragon Great Red Also known by several other names 'The True Dragon' 'Dragon God of Dreams, The majestic True Red Dragon God Emperor is also the Strongest being to exist in this universe possessing powers unrivalled except for one person, Another Dragon which could stand and hold its own against the True Dragon.

Great Red is a huge crimson Dragon being one of the largest to ever exist with a body length of over several hundred metres. He possesses Golden eyes of the brightest shade and a huge horn on his snout bearing 2 pairs of wings

Ophis the Uroboros Dragon the only being which could rival Great Red in terms of power, The Dragon God of Infinity and nothingness.A purely emotionless being known for spending the majority of its life floating in the void doing nothing, just enjoying the silence until Great Red arrived wanting to pull his pranks down here. This caused a neverending rivalry between the on who should occupy the void and who should lead. A simple Argument which turned into a full-scale battle between the respective dragons wanting to either kill or banish the other from its home.

Currently, the two Dragons Gods are having their death battle and obviously Great Red is winning by a huge margin. Ophis has been brought down to a corner battered and bruised with the injuries sustained from the world breaking battle. Great Red is seen smirking at the broken form of his fellow Dragon God dancing internally knowing his victory is for certain.

"Ophis while I don't mind sharing the Dimensional Gap with you why do you want to stay alone are you in any way demisexual, "Great Red said, His voice was booming with pride which Dragons usually possess and showing the immense power he holds firmly confirming his ranking for anyone who comes across him.

Ophis stayed emotionless and rather than answering through her mouth she sent out a black beam of power, her most powerful attack knowing it will exhaust her reserves but the spell is supposed to kill Great Red along with her hoping she would escape before the implosion. Great Red countered by sending out his own Red beam of Energy at the black causing a huge explosion to happen. Knowing that staying any longer would turn out to be risky the Ouroboros Dragon fleed the Dimensional Gap with the promise to return just to see Great Red's corpse.

The blast had been negated by Great Red attack or so he thought. Unexpectedly the energy started to concentrate and forming a small but dense ball of undiluted raw energy, A seed most vital for the birth of a new Dragon God. The earliest Dragons are beings formed from the residual energy left behind which slowly combined with centuries of energy collected forming the first Dragons But Dragon Gods are different. Dragon Gods are beings which represent a particular concept of existence and has been brought into existence by the influx of concepts which started to develop right from the first dawn.

Great Red is a Dragon God who was formed from the dreams and Illusions of others giving him the ability to convert dreams, Illusions, and Desires into reality in exchange for an equivalent amount of energy. He can create anything and do anything as long as he has the energy to supply similar to demonic power.

"This seed seems interesting but where is the body"Great Red mumbled transforming into his human form picking up the orb in his hand. As a human, he has long Blood red Crimson hair tied to a ponytail and Golden eyes. He generally wears a black motorcycle outfit with Black Jeans along with chains attached to the side giving him a funky look.

Several scanning magic circles appeared around the orb analyzing the energy composition to find the cause of this anomaly. He hummed as he got the information the scanners were picking up.

"So it seems you have both Ophis and my power but no base to hold it unlike us who were born naturally maybe I could give you a body and moreover it wouldn't be too bad to have a little brat of my own, "He said to himself getting excited in becoming a father. Since this orb holds both Great Red's and Ophis's power the Dragon God born from this would be his child as well as Ophis's child but that Loli won't even bother to look and would rather kill it.

Putting the orb safely inside a storage box he closed his eyes to concentrate, sensing every being in the universe to search for a suitable body. After a few minutes, he sensed a baby boy barely an hour old abandoned by its parents all alone about to die. The body was prematurely formed and if he is not given medical attention he could die in a few minutes. His body was abnormally mutated causing its demonic power to malfunction thereby slowly killing it but making it suitable to customisation also.

" Time to get my child then, "He said with a childish Glee opening a portal to get his Son.

(Unknown Territory in the Underworld)

Currently, the Celestial war is going on and the devils are losing badly. This has forced them to become breeding machines doing shit with their women all day just for more children to be born and apparently the child Great Red is to pick up is a result these exploits but without giving the child medical attention they threw it away in anger and at times the women who bore weak children were killed in the most gruesome ways.

He stood at a barren wasteland where several dead bodies lay littered which seemed like there was a battle not long before here and the child's parents had the audacity to throw his son child here. Dragons tend to be very much protective of their children except for some lolis. Not wasting any more time he looked for the child who was close to death's not able to cry anyone to sound its pain and suffering. He picked up the child and look at it forming several healing spells around him to keep him alive till he assimilated the orb inside him.

He was dangerously frail having Brown and silver hair along with dull heterochromatic Red and violet eyes with life drained out of them. His eyes were closed and blood was all over him.' Those bats didn't even clean him before throwing him ' Great Red's eyes glowed in anger seeing the cruel things the devils did to his child.

" I promise we will have a lot of fun my little Hatching and I will never leave you alone" He promised his now son and teleported back to Dimensional Gap.

(Dimensional Gap)

He gathered his power forming a 3 storey house in the dimensional Gap and took the child in. The house was fully furnished and a whole floor dedicated for his little hatchling. He placed the child on a Crib and brought out the orb. The Orb glowed before moving itself inside his child's body Draining the draconic energy inside of him changing his cells to accommodate his Dragon God powers and he glowed with a blinding light making Great Res cover his eyes.

After the Light show in the Child's place was a Golden egg with black and silver spots placed on it. The Orb accepted the body and is reconstructing its body to make him reborn as a Dragon God.

"Come out soon my little Dragon God and I should start on names before I become Lazy," He said to himself taking the egg on his arms hugging it tightly to keep it warm.

(After a few months)

Great Red was lazily flying around the void with the egg strapped around its horn to keep his hatching with him always. Over the months he tried to find the original parents of his child but they were in vain. He didn't want to go slay those disgrace of parents for abandoning their child but he wanted to find out because after a few scans he found that the child would be a devil as well as a could shift between his demonic and Draconic powers and due to the orb his Demonic powers should have skyrocketed to a huge extent even overshadowing that stupid Lucifer.

Suddenly as he made a flip he felt something break on his horn and realising it is the Egg he teleported to their home placing the egg on a nest he made. It is customary for dragons to let their hatchlings be born from a nest made out of twig enriched with their Parent's draconic energy so that they will know who their parents are always.

The egg started to release enormous amounts of Draconic energy slowly cracking the golden shell releasing a Dark Golden Aura and suddenly burst open. After the explosion in the egg was no more but was replaced with a small baby. The baby had crimson and black hair with one Golden and one Pitch black eye representing the entities he would represent 'The Dream' and 'The Infinite'.

The child looks up to Great Red with eyes sparking with familiarity recognising its parent. Great Red scooped io the little Hatchling in his arms giving a light kiss on his son's forehead Already feeling paternal love for his child."Thank you for coming into this world my little Issei we will have a lot of fun together" The baby let out a sweet voice giving his agreement but suddenly started to Cry giving him a headache.

He cradled the child in his arms for a few minutes before remembering the instructions from the hundreds of Parenting books he has been reading since the egg was formed. He rushed to the cupboard pulling out a bottle of an elixir made from the purest of Dragon Apples he has been growing in a small yard he made just for his child before he could survive on raw energy from the void.

"Here is your bottle kiddo and stop crying Issei," He said pushing the nibble into his mouth and he became silent drinking his food. Great Red watched in wonder seeing his child having his first meal letting out a few tears of joy.' even if this job is going to be quite troublesome he is worth it' He though as he planned for the future about his education and training gazing out into the black void.

END

So please review my work give me your inputs on my work expect for my grammar as English is not my first language. The update will be weekly and soon I will write longer chapters.

Please support this story and see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Olympus

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Albion speech}

In the outskirts of Kyoto, Japan inside what would be the most securely Warded land lie a futuristic country house. It was a well-furnished 3 storey high house with a small lake nearby. The house was surrounded by dense forests with hundreds of traps and defences set over a span over several kilometres. One may think this property is a house for someone of importance but this vast patch of land is for housing one dragon and the contends he keeps in his lands.

He is known as many things supreme Alchemist, Master Mage, Ultimate Blacksmith, Researcher, The overseer of the Gods and most importantly something which only a handful of people know The Diabolos Dragon God of Infinite Dream.

After being trained by his father for a couple of centuries he grew extremely powerful and even managed to defeat his father after the intense training his had received firmly making him the strongest being in existence but Issei wanted more. Dragons are Adventurous in nature and all dragons love to roam free and experience life without any reservations so Issei decided to leave the Gap after the end of the Devil Civil war.

After a lot of persuasions, Great Red agreed to let Issei walk free outside earth but with some conditions. Firstly he must never use his dragon God powers in public, Secondly, he must limit to 3 per cent of his power and not exceed beyond it unless it is a life and death situation and he must use only the normal magic spells used by mortals forbidding all dragon god magic. Thirdly he must try to come and visit his father whenever he can and join him on his stunts. The last condition was more due to Great Red feeling lonely without Issei. Due to raising him since birth Great Red is rather attached to his son too much so he cannot be without his son for company.

Back inside the house, we can see Issei in an underground room along with another white-haired male. He had short spiky hair and was wearing a motorcycle jacket similar to what Great Red would wear. they both are sitting cross-legged on the sofa in front of a huge TV playing Call of duty Black ops.

"Hey brother any hope that we would get any interesting missions I am bored," said Issei with his eyes glued into the Tv manoeuvring his character away from the heavy fire to avoid getting killed

{No hope dude but something tells me we might be getting something soon}said Albion while he kept pushing through the frontlines desperately trying to keep himself alive

As for why the hell Albion is outside the sacred gear and playing PlayStation with issei is because when Issei decided to leave the gap with 3 per cent of his power only available there might be people who can defeat him if they gang up so Great Red gave him Divine Dividing to Issei. They offered to release him from the sacred gear with the condition that he must keep his existence as a secret until the right moment and never to go out and fight Draig again when he sees him but if the current host of the red dragon emperor is bad he has all permission to engage.

Suddenly breaking Issei's thoughts magic circle appeared near him and he answered it walking away from the gaming area. over the years Issei made a lot of enemies and friends with several factions. Many envy his strength and knowledge while several people despise him for his actions across the supernatural world but most became his friends later on after realising why he did what he did.

"Hello Issei can you come over to Olympus soon we have an emergency," said Zeus Issei's old friend and for once he is not in joyous mode rather his voice is as though he has seen the grim."I will be there soon" he replied before cutting the transmission."OI Albion we have work to do let's go" he shouted and immediately a widely grinning white-haired made stood before him ready to go out.

{Let's go Issei and see what that retired pervert wants now} suddenly his body started to glow and dissipate inside the boosted gear. While Issei wants Albion to be outside the sacred gear it is unwise to keep him with him while he is out on jobs because of his aura of Supremacy which could break his cover.

Issei clicked his fingers using a simple outfit spell to change his clothing to his signature a white and black motorcycle outfit, something Great Red taught him since he was young going as far as to change his wardrobe with only these. Not wasting any more time he warped away to Olympus for helping Zeus.

(At Olympus)

The whole court of Olympus is at disarray with the seraphs along with several high tier angels present with them. Michael and Zeus are staring at one another deep eyed and any moment it could turn into a duel or possibly war between them because of the situation they currently are at but before they could fight Issei arrived.

"Okay I am here Zeus what happened"

"Thank goodness you are here Issei I need your help, Palutena has been kidnapped I request you to assist in the search" His voice lacked the joyous demeanour he normally possessed rather now his face looked sullen with fear and anger of losing his adopted daughter.

Palutena the goddess of Light Half Greek God and. half-divine Angel is the biological daughter of God and Queen Hera. During a period after the rise of Mount, Olympus Zeus started to have several illicit relationships with his followers or people who listed over him. This made Hera mad and after seeing her husband's Unfaithfulness towards her she left the courts of Olympus and started to travel around. During one of these journeys, she stumbled across God who was building a church for his followers nearby. They quickly hit it off as friends and it slowly turned into love ending with their marriage and birth of Palutena.

While Angels can fall due to Lust it was never told by God that Sex and love are forbidden rather he encourages it but at the condition that Angels participating in the matter are married and they have love towards each other with no lust or desire for her body but rather just love.

But after the Great War, she had to leave heaven not just as her husband was not there to protect her from Zeus's wrath but seeing as the heavens were weak Olympus wanted to attack to get their queen back.

While she regretted coming back to Olympus along with her Daughter in fear of Zeus by some miracle he wasn't the same as before. Zeus no longer listed after other women and slowly the old love Hera had for Zeus started to remerge along Zeus taking in and caring Palutena as of she was his own daughter much to Hera's amusement. She could say one thing after this Zeus was indeed changed or someone changed him.

"Where was she last seen and any Idea who Kidnapped her"

"Palutena was out with Artemis and Apollo hunting in the Alps but they were ambushed by an unknown group. Palutena held them back long enough for Artemis and Apollo to escape but the after that something tampered with her Life Force knocking her out".

Issei listened to this silently formulating a plan but something was missing as there weren't many Artifacts which could interfere with an Angels Lifeforce.

" Do I have any backup..."Suddenly a magic circle opened in the centre of the court with a robotic voice calling out interrupting me.

"Greetings Gods of Olympus and Seraphs of Heaven I am Shalba Beelzebub I and My group has captured Goddess Palutena the Old Descendent of Biblical you want her back Alive Give us the Blade of Olympus, Pandora's Box and the Remaining 6 excalibur Fragments, Failing to Agree to the ransom in one day results in her death after having a one-one action with my good friend Creusory Azamodius,Please collect the trash you had sent against us and start preparing for the Ransom"

the magic circle disappear and right after that purple mist started to form at the centre and it created for us to see several hunters of Artemis along with her twin unconscious.

All of them were wearing damaged Armors and their magic reserves were dry but somehow their wounds were closed.

{Issei check the energy radiating from them} He did as Albion told to find each of them having a sample of her energy along with a unique amount of ki energy dumped into them but her energy seemed corrupted and time is ticking as she doesn't have long now.

Despite all this a small smile formed on his face as he can easily track her down "Zeus she is smart she has deposited her energy inside each of them have a sample of her energy along with a specific amount of Ki and by taking this value I would say that they have moved her to Norway , others only need rest and they will naturally wake up in a few hours" He said before locking onto the coordinates for warping to Norway.

(Norway )

Norway has very unique Ki energy signature due to the Norse not maintaining the Ki Leylines in Norway. despite having strong lines, they tend to depend on the river of energy as that is something bonded to their lands.

Norse Magic heavily relies on one principle; drawing and conducting power from the Source of All Magic, a river of pure magical power created when the All-Father, Odin, slew the father of Giants, Ymir, at the Beginning of Things. The brutal act of the Gallows God and his brothers tearing Ymir to pieces let loose the primordial being's immense mana into a river of energy flowing in and around the entire world, creating magic.

When a normal, unaffiliated human mage casts a spell, there are three steps they must take. The calculation, the direct application of values pertaining to magic and the use of it; Memorization, the recollection of incantations and spells, using ancient languages and words of power; and finally, Understanding, the most important step. When one uses a spell, they must _fully comprehend _the effect the spill will have on the world, and if they don't, the consequences can be dire. Now, with Norse Magic, one can simply draw power from the Source and let it reinforce or even replace their own spell, partially bypassing or even totally skipping the first two steps.

For example, if you were to cast a spell of fire as an unaffiliated mage, you would simply calculate the amount of your own power needed to perform the spell, memorize its incantation or cast, and then understand the effect it has on the world around you. As a Norse Mage, however, Calculation and Memorization can be overlooked in lieu of the River's natural power.

You don't need to use your _own _energy for the spell, you can just draw from the infinite and all-encompassing River of Power to cast your magic. You also don't need to Memorize anything, as you just let the river do the work for you, and as long as one has a firm understanding of their own magic and power, _anything _is possible using the Well of Power at the Source of All Things.

That being said, Norse Magic isn't as easy as you'd think. While a normal magician must complete the three steps to have their will made real, a Norse Mage must only complete the third and one more. The mage must understand the magic, and connect with the River.

He arrived in the Nez Church Ruins at Akershus one of the most haunted places in Norway or another way of saying it is a place with rogues from the supernatural living. The Ki energy in their bodies is a mix of mana, Holy and Ki energy. Norway has several spots with vibrant energy signatures which he had learned over several centuries he spent travelling.

"**Eye Of** **Draconis " **This spell unlocks his Dragon God vision. Using his Dragon God eyes he can see through Illusions and find anything he wants to provided he has the power required to find it.

{Issei I sense 2 holy Auras and one human and each of them has Hero Blood in them exert caution } He activated several concealments and camouflage spells while starting a secure communication line to Zeus.

"Zeus I found her she is in Norway come to my location with Michael and Gabriel to saturate her body in holy energy when I send out the signal

"Thank you Issei we are waiting '

He quickly sprinted to the entrance of the broken church to find Georg and Arthur Pendragon sitting with their guard down. A green-haired lady wearing a Light battle armour with several wounds was strapped to a table with several leeching chains slowly absorbing her Holy Aura killing her gradually.

{She is Palutena Issei exert caution in taking them both down}

But his mind was somewhere else something about her was appealing to him and this sensation is completely foreign concept to him. Looking at her unconscious face pale due to the loss of energy made something in Issei boil which started to break the seals placed on his power.

{ISSEI SNAP OUT OF IT NOW FOCUS AND GET HER OUT QUICK} Albion shouted bringing him to his senses.

'Focus Issei Focus' he scolded himself bringing his head straight readying several paralysing spells.

"Sleep suckers" he shouted starting them, without giving them a moment to react shot them taking them down for Zeus to decide their fate."Hmm, Arthur Pendragon and Georg Faust both hero descendants an honour to meet you people" he mocked them causing them to scowl in rage.

"You have no place here Dragon why do you interfere in our noble deeds" shouted Arthur before Issei put a silencing spell.

"Some noble deed you are doing by kidnapping a girl while she was having some fun with her brother and sister" he retorted causing Georg to laugh maniacally

"You filthy dragon she is the daughter of the person who made the most powerful dragon poison why do you bother to save her and you are rumoured to be as strong as the heavenly Dragons why don't you join us in showing these gods that they aren't in the centre of the universe," said Georg but a growl given out by Albion brought him back to the issue on hand

'Bring Zeus here Albion' he hummed in response sending out the green light for them to enter

"Yeah as if the hero faction allows anyone other that descthannts of heroes to join" Georg's eyes widened in shock knowing that the Dragon in front of him knows about the secret faction his leader is forming.

(In reality Issei stumbled across Cao Cao's dream one day and that's how he knows about this faction)

"Anyways the others are here" right on cue Zeus and the 2 archangels arrived and rushed to Palutena starting to remove the dark energy in her body but suddenly 2 devil transport sigils appeared below the hero Descendents teleporting them away to an unknown location.

"Thank you, Issei now let's go back to Olympus," said Zeus giving him a small bow with Gabriel and Michael still treating Palutena.

"Actually I have to be somewhere soon Zeus see you around man" He immediately teleported to his house in the depths of Dimensional Gap where his father lives.

(Dimensional Gap)

The endless void owned by the Dragon of Dreams Great Red who is also Issei's father and it is Also Issei's childhood home where he was brought up and spent a good chunk of his life flying around in the endless void.

Issei teleported to the Terrace of his house where he let out his aura free and untamed making him glow in a dark Golden color. Sensing his aura Great Red rushed towards his son to greet him.

Albion also came out the sacred gear in his dragon form to greet the elder dragon."Dad, I want to talk to you about something that happened a few minutes back".

"Anything kiddo what's new in the mortal world any good stunts done by anyone lately or are you still kicking that fallen crow's pervy ass" he laughed telling his own joke making issei scowl indicating the matter in hand is serious

{Red today when Issei was out rescuing someone his dragon instincts Activated} hearing the white dragon's words Great Red eyes went wide in shock and amusement confusing Issei

"Hey Albion you serious I thought it was just a theory I had so Issei is truly capable of such things," he said with a serious tone looking into the white dragon's memories to verify.

" Dad what's going on don't leave me in the dark what are dragon instincts, " Issei said with his hands crossed making Albion laugh in amusement.

" You see Issei uh... Well.. Dragon instincts are an impulse felt by the dragon when he or she finds a suitable... m-mate" Great Red said turning away knowing he is about to burst in shock

"WHAT THE FUCK" Shouted Issei now knowing he has a crush on someone.

END

**So this is it for the second chapter read and enjoy folks the next chapter will be out as soon as I could post it.**

**Now for some answers to some questions**

**For the readers who are wondering why Issei was not made from Great Red's flesh but rather another body was used is because the power of infinity and power of dreams are conflicting powers with one cancelling out each other. Even in cannon, Issei had to go through senjutse treatments with Koneko even with his new body as his life force was oscillating between 0 to infinity every day and every living moment. With Issei being a being of immense power this difference while with Issei didn't cause any problems due to his low draconic power Here he cannot live without that alter Devil side.**

**But still, his body is a pure dragon and that Demonic power is only inside his soul locked away to be opened when needed to be replaced with Draconic also uses it to stabilise his body which he does unconsciously unnoticed even by him and others.**

**For those who expected to see Issei's childhood, it will be revealed like flashbacks as the story goes as DOESN'T EVERYONE WANT TO SEE PAPA RED RIGHT**

**Thank you for reading and see you soon folks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: confusion and girl problems

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

{Sacred gear}

"What the fuck is wrong me ME" Issei shouted panicking over the fact that he likes a girl and he doesn't want to believe whom he likes.

"Issei it is kinda your choice you are only attracted towards her you can either try a relationship with her or ignore this call from your instincts but remember a dragon's instinct is never wrong and this is what humans call 'Love at first sight'" Albion said with Great Red fantasising about stuff which Issei is clearly not liking.

"I am going to get a daughter and a few more hatchling" He blurted out imagining the sight of playing with Issei's children until he could sense a dark aura emanating nearby.

"YOU ASSHOLES KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I DO TRY TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HER" Issei shouted in fury letting out his enormous power out.

"I will have a daughter in law and some grandchildren," Great red said nonchalantly looking away

"I will be an uncle and get a sister in law," Albion said adding fuel to the burning rage inside issei to murder the two dragons.

"Issei listen for one goddamn second you have lived as a matured dragon for more than 1600 years I have always waited for the day this will happen it is inevitable but remember for normal dragons they get harems but you and I are beyond them we don't so the chances of your instincts activating again are close to zero" Albion hummed in approval before adding

"Issei this world will accept you even if you reveal your abilities.." issei interrupted Albion by continuing" she is an Angel and if she gets to know of my alter side she would most probably tie me up a crucifix and torture me and I don't want to hurt or defend against her it feels wrong" Issei said with his shoulders down imagining the particular scene

"Issei I know the risks but remember I will always support you but remember don't judge people before you know them she might just accept and anyways that's an Issue for later stages when you reach there" Before Great Red could say any further Issei's phone was vibrating and it was Zeus who was calling.

"Issei can you get to Olympus if you are free now and you are done with your work I have to discuss some thongs about who conducted this kidnapping," Zeus asked.

"Okay man will be there soon almost done here," Issei said before cutting the call

"Actually on second thoughts, we will have this conversation later she is not important," Issei said before tearing a hole in space-time

"Albion I want to join me in Bangkok there is some good racing going on down there we can join there, " Great Red said grinning with his fangs open and much to Issei's shock Albion was considering the Idea.

"Hey, Alby are you seriously going to leave me for that old faggot "Great Red growled in anger hearing his son's words.

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOU BRAT ALBION COME let's GO " Albion gave Issei an apologetic look before transforming into his dragon form and joined Great Red flying away

"The asshole left me " Issei mumbled before leaving the Gap sulking over the loss of his companion

(meanwhile in Olympus)

Palutena is seen sleeping in her room with Hera, Appolo, and Artemis sitting next to her bed waiting for her to wake up. Both Artemis and Appollo are completely recovered and it is all thanks to palutena healing their wounds as soon as possible leading to their speedy recovery instead of a one with complications.

"Uh where am I"Palutena said opening her emerald eyes trying to get up from her bed but to no avail due to her was injured badly and poisoned with dark energy, Beings of like especially Palutena are extremely weak against Darkness and the amount of the darkness which was swirling on her body would have killed her of Issei was even a few minutes late

"dear relax you are not yet healthy enough to get out Asclepius and Raphael did a good job removing the darkness but thankfully you were brought in at the right time"Rest of the words became a silent whisper her mother said hugging her daughter

"I am sorry sister we were of no use to you and ended up needing to be saved while you were caught with those rogues," Artemis said with her head hung low in shame

"Sister we never anticipated this whatever happened I am happy that you both are safe and I was rescued, "Palutena said giving her a smile filled with warmth

"Thank goodness Issei was here to rescue you after our efforts failed how he does these things is beyond my knowledge, "Hera said nonchalantly making Palutena's eyebrows furrow in confusion

"Issei is the person who saved you he is a dragon, someone told to be as strong as the heavenly dragons and one of the smartest in this world, "Hera said making Artemis scowl in anger

"He must be slain if he as strong as a heavenly dragon, He must be dangerous," Artemis said Making Hera angry but before anything could be said Zeus entered

"Issei is not like the males you have met, he is a very unique dragon and doesn't judge him before you have even met him, "Zeus said taking a seat next to his daughter

"I am sorry dear for not able to help you I must have known this and should have taken some precautions but anyways how are you feeling, "Zeus asked for which Palutena yawned

"Tired but will be good in a few days "Palutena answers

" What do you mean father all men are the same and dragons are lustful creatures how is he different from all this"Artemis questioned

"Issei is not any ordinary dragon he is from a very rare type of dragons maybe one of the last of his kind known as Energy Dragons. They have control over energy and are have very high affinity with every kind of magic available due to their inherent capabilities in manipulating power"

"But arent Energy Dragons extinct for about 60 million years ago and don't they need a special type of dragon apple for their hatchlings to grow which is not available in our world anymore" Palutena questioned

"Energy Dragons are born from pure energy but when they reach maturity they don't need to eat the fruit for surviving or the dragon must have been born extremely strong from the start so they would be mature dragons from day 1. Issei is in the second category He was born from some redundant energy nearly 1700 years ago and He is stronger than every god currently living" Zeus said shocking everyone.

"He is the reason why Gods don't have the huge ego they possesed in earlier times and Zeus stopped chasing after girls" Hera added shooting a glare at her husband who shrank in fear.

"What do you mean mother," asked palutena tilting her head.

"You see one day during the old days Zeus was planning to force himself on a young maiden who was his devotee. At that time while Issei was exploring the ruins nearby he sensed his aura, deciding to check it out he crossed paths with Zeus who was doing his stuff. Disgusted by his actions Issei protected the young maiden from being assaulted and defeated Zeus without much difficulty. He could have killed him easily but he decided to spare him so that Zeus learns his lesson but due to his deeds Olympus has grown well in the past 1000 years and when in need he offers to help us or the frontline alliance members"

"He is extremely powerful and surprisingly noble for a dragon but his breed is known to be the strongest as well as the noblest for their ideal which is engraved in them from birth. They never lust over women and only have one wife instead of harems but the chances of them getting a wife are nearly zero as they are known to be picky, Only when their dragon instincts activate they pursue the said person who made it activate this was also one of the cause for them to get nearly extinct

"So even with eros's arrows he won't fall in love, " Artemis asked curious about someone who doesn't chase after women

"Yes Artemis you cannot make him have romantic feelings until his instincts activate, Aphrodite and Eros have been after him for the past 800 years trying to make him love Aphrodite but even with her powers she cannot get a reaction out of Issei and in reality her power has no effect over him" Zeus added shocking them

"Yeah that lad is a pure virgin Aphrodite says he has not even kissed yet and she has been after him for as long as I know but I bet he is never going to marry anyone just like Artemis," Hermes said entering the room earning a glare from Artemis who was ready to shoot down the messenger of Gods if there weren't anyone in the vicinity to witness it

"I wish you were like him" muttered Hera giving an accusing eye at her husband who shrunk down the abyss being degraded by his wife

"Moreover Issei is here with news on how they kidnapped Palutena come let's go, "Hermes said pointing towards the door.

"take rest and if you want you can see his report on tv Hermes set it up for her" Hermes gave a mock salute to Zeus and started to work on the Tv while the others left her alone to take rest.

(Meeting room)

Issei is seen sitting on a chair drinking a milkshake inside the main meeting room of Olympus. It is filled with several ornate designs of pictures and jewels placed all over the place. The room is situated in the top of Olympus, The most secure spot in the mountain.

Right when Issei was about to finish his juice the main gods of Olympus along with Michael and Gabriel entered and sat down.

"Okay let's get this started so I have a few theories about what they are and why they are doing it" Issei activated a magic circle near his mind which then started to collect his memories and a huge magic circle was projected.

Several pictures of different people some known and some unknown was shown with 2 of them standing out Georg and Arthur.

"So from what we all know these 2 guys the school nerd and royal gentlemen are hero Descendents or from powerful human bloodlines Georg Faust and Arthur Pendragon respectively and these 2 are merely pawns if we take the big picture," He said changing the picture to an another person ,a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the Gakuram worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire.

"This little schoolboy here is called cacao and you all know who is ancestor is just by hearing his name" everyone nodded in agreement before Issei continued" He is someone whom we should all fear despite being human because of 2 reasons He is a close acquaintance of Indra and he wields the True Longinus"

When everyone heard the word true Longinus time froze for the Gods as it is one of the few sacred gears Gods fear the top 6 Longinus are all proved to be effective in killing gods.

"I have faced the wielder of the True Longinus several centuries before and let me tell you that stick is something we all have to look out for due to its main ability Truth Idea, The power to create miracles to turn the tide of any battle in your favour and each and every one of us in this room can die if they face him except maybe Palutena might be resistant to it" Issei said mumbling the last part to himself but everyone heard it loud and clear.

"The ability to create miracles is truly a terrifying ability but is there any way yo counter it and how can you say that Truth Idea won't work against Palutena," Athena asked

"The truth Idea refers to the will of the deceased God to control the flow of fate in order to create a miracle and it can be anything from making your enemy an ally to the ultimate power to defeat your enemy. The only weakness I can think of is to increase your willpower to survive. The will of the spear compares the will of the user as well as your enemies to give a miracle to who belies in his dream more"

"As for why palutena is resistant to this maybe being the Daughter of God would have its perks but this is just a theory which none of us wants to test out," Issei said nonchalantly

"Anyways we all know anyone involved with Indra is a warmonger and Cao Cao intends to fight the whole of supernatural to see how far humans can go even I trained him once in some spells a few years ago when I was wishing the first sun wukong the vanguard of Indra and trainer for Cao Cao. He is just like his ancestor a carbon copy and I can say that He is strong enough to defeat the top 20 to 30 without using Truth Idea but with us, he has a chance at winning so don't run across him but if you do have the will power to survive or you die it is a game of willpower "

"But for how humans are working along with The Old satan faction is because of Cao Cao wants to defeat the supernatural and the OSF wants to take down heaven and start another war so they form a truce for taking down Palutena they supply the troops and OSF leaders using their demonic power takes her down and asks for ransom so that they could use it against you guys again"

"This is quite troubling this human will be a problem but do you think he has more factions under him like the small rogue magicians councils he could bring them to his side," Michael asked with a frown.

"I cannot say without proof but there is a chance he might be doing that uniting the rogue Groups into one banner to create chaos but for now this is all I can say when something shows up please tell me " issei concluded finishing the meeting with the magic circle disappearing.

"Thanks for your help Issei and I hope to see you all in a few days at the royal banquet," Zeus said standing up with everyone the following suit.

Everyone except Zeus and Issei stayed back and when Issei was about to teleport back to his home Zeus called out to him" Issei thank you very much for your help tell me at least now what do you desire or are you going to make me carry a guilty heart with the number of favours collecting up in your wallet" Zeus asked putting an arm over Issei's shoulder

"Sorry dude nothing coming in my mind now I have to go now and finish my juice soon Peace out," Issei said making a salute teleporting out of there making Zeus nearly fall as he was putting his weight on Issei.

"Damm not again" he groaned in disappointment as he hated keeping debts with others

End

**As for why Palutena doesn't know about many adult things is due to her being influenced by Artemis and she is an angel as innocent as Gabriel oblivious to these .It is not like she cannot harbour any romantic feelings but she is yet to find anyone worth loving and it is due to her special ability to sense sin and goodness in people along with their feelings, something she inherited from her father.**

**Palutena is also not as strong as Yahweh but you could say she is on par with mid-tier deity class or 1.5 per cent of Issei's power.**


End file.
